


It's kind of a funny story

by awkward_annie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Deaf Clint Barton, Everyone Is Alive, Happy & domestic Claurasha, Lila Barton is Hawkeye, Multi, and laura as well, clint is just an awkward dad, cooper is attending culver university, lila wants to be a painter, natasha romanoff is a cool mom, none of these kids know what to do with their life tbh, squad goals, steve rogers is an awesome uncle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_annie/pseuds/awkward_annie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of kids who can't handle things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's kind of a funny story

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hello guys! This chapter was kind of similar to one that I wrote ages ago but well, now it looks more like a story and less like a mess. Lila Barton’s physical appearance looks nothing like in AOU, mostly because when I think of her, I think of Nicole Barton from Earth 1610 (http://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/marveldatabase/images/6/6c/Nicole_Barton_001.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20120620070259) – plus, in my personal headcanon, she’s Natasha and Clint’s daughter (as someone probably already knows if has ever read that headcanon thing on Tumblr) so the thing comes from here (also, I’m such Claurasha trash, I’m sorry for the ridiculous amount of fluff you’ll see between them in future).  
> However, kudos and comments are life, and so criticism and such. Send everything. Peace & love <3

**2024, 8:00 PM – New York City, New York**

 

“Again, why can’t we just go there and fire on all of them like in _that_ movie?”

The question echoes in the empty street as a petit and a slender figure walk, steady steps randomly hitting puddles.

“For the third time – we can’t just walk in and fire on all of them.” Is the response of the other. She looks rather annoyed, opposite to the boy’s excited expression. “This is not _Die Hard_ , dude.”

The boy pulls a strand of white hair back, jumping from one foot to the other in the poorly effort not to start to run here and there like some crazy tennis ball.

“You’re so boring at times.”

The girl fixes her green eyes on him, stringing the bow in her hands slowly. There’s something ridiculous in the way she looks, and the boy doesn’t hesitate to tell her.

As they reach for a dark corner, they can see the yellow lights of what it seems and abandoned factory. Except it’s not abandoned, and a group of weird dudes is probably doing something against the law in there.

“I don’t understand why do we have to attack these Tracksuit dudes.”

There is no response from the girl, just shaky breathes and hesitation. As she turns to face him, strawberry  blonde locks hit the boy’s green suit.

“Because it’s personal, Thomas.” She states, her voice sounding a little proud. “In fact, I took the knives as well.”

The boy in the green suit – Thomas – gives her a confused look as she pulls a throwing knife out of her purple boot. After all these years he’s pretty sure to have seen a lot from the girl, but this? Personal matters? Totally new.

“As much as it sounds weird coming from me… do you know what you’re doing?” He asks, a bit of concern in his voice and his hand already on the Bluetooth aural on his ear – just in case.

“Of course I do.”

And before he can say something, she’s already reaching for the factory, looking for something to climb in order to get to the roof. After one deep breath, he runs to her in a pale blur.

“Maybe we should call backups. Maybe Billy, he would… I don’t know, hypnotize them and send them into jail or something like this.” He suggests. “Maybe we could call Cooper… for an advice.”

The strawberry blonde girl rolls her eyes, taking an arrow from the quiver and placing it in the bow in order to aim it to the tallest part of the building.

“Look, my father did this. And he was alone. These dudes are back, and I won’t let them do whatever they are doing now. You can follow me, or you can go back home.” Her voice doesn’t fit her stoic expression, so similar to her father’s _resting face_. Thomas chills for half a second, brows raised in disbelief.

“Lila, you need to chill a bit. I get your dad was cool when he was young, but really, if we go this path, I should be fired forty something bullets on my chest like my uncle. Just chill.”

The girl – Lila – shrugs, her already petite figure seeming even more small. “I’m just trying to do what’s right. Take them down seems pretty right to me.”

Thomas scowl, though the hint of a smile is appearing on his face. “Tell it to Captain America.”

As Lila laughs, Thomas does too.

“You ready?” She asks cheerfully, eyes shining bright due to the light hitting them. 

 

* * *

 

**2024, two hours before – Bedford-Stuyvesant, Brooklyn, apartment H**

 

There are things a mother always knows, like when her children are worried… or are hiding something. Lately, Laura finds herself to think, this is the thing she has to come up with the most. If Cooper has been nothing but preoccupations and anxiety, she’s totally sure about Lila being a sneaky liar and cheater – and not only at board games. Her hope is that Nathaniel never becomes an anxious liar, or that will seriously be the end of everything.

Waving a cloth in the air, the woman fixes her eyes on her daughter, curiosity fills her as she notices the girl heading to the door looking around her.

“Aren’t you going to stay for dinner, Nicole?”

At her question, the girl turns to face her, green eyes wide open. In a corner of the kitchen, she can see Natasha putting plates on the table and her brother Nathaniel happily following her, he’s talking about something she doesn’t listen because her heartbeat is covering every other noise in the room.

“I’m gonna meet with the girls.”

Laura looks at the wooden watch placed on the yellow wall of the kitchen, then she turns to Natasha, who nods after a couple of seconds that seemed a year to Lila.

“Alright then.” Laura states with a forced smile on her face. “Say hi to Cassie and Kate.”

“Sure.”

The last things she hears before closing the door behind her is Natasha asking Laura why didn’t she asked if she wanted a ride.

With the persistent thought that neither of her mothers has believed her, she runs down the stair case, two steps at times, until she finds herself facing a pale blur.

“You going somewhere, miss vigilante?”

“Don’t be dumb, _Scooter_.” She affirms bringing bow and quiver from an hidden place behind a big garbage can.  

“It’s Speed.”

“Whatever.”

 

* * *

 

**2024, 2:00 AM - New York City, New York**

 

“You know, we should do it more often.” Thomas affirms waving a hand between him and the girl, a smirk appears on his face as he says so. Lila doesn’t seem impressed though. Apparently this night has been her number one failure of the month.

“Yeah, maybe.” She says shrugging. Her mind is working to find an excuse to explain to her parents why has she headed  home so late and why she looks like shit, too.

There’s a moment in which Thomas is going to say something, but nothing leaves his mouth much to Lila expectation, and maybe it’s better like this.

“I think I should probably go home before my moms kill me or something.”

“Right.” He states, hand pulling back his hair. “Bye then.”

Lila doesn’t answer at first. She doesn’t move and neither does Thomas – what is he waiting for, she doesn’t know. “Take care of yourself dude, you look like a stick.” She finally says as she puts bow and quiver back to their secret place and heads for the stairs.

As she’s facing the door of apartment H, she understands how an idiot she is, since the keys are in her room which, well – by the other side of said door.

A sudden noise of keys breaks the silence, and once the door is open, a rather angry Natasha Romanoff with tangled red hair and probably her thousand mug of coffee since she has left appears to Lila’s sight – much to her fear.

Once she’s inside and the woman has closed the door again, Lila is tempted to run straight upstairs and never leave until Monday morning.

“Not so fast.”

As Lila hears her words, she turns slowly to face her, a guilty expression quickly build up on her face. “Sorry mom.” She says, even though Natasha can tell she’s not that sorry.

“Where have you been _with the girls_?” She asks curiously as she gently picks her daughter’s chin to check on her face.

“Well…” Lila starts, a smile appears on her face as she starts to think about the events that led her to a black eye and wounded chick. “…it’s kind of a funny story.”

Natasha raises an eyebrow, her smile mirrors her daughter’s. “Then have a sit, because we have all the time.” 

 

 


End file.
